New Student My New 'Namja Chingu'
by Zhang Kia and Oh Ra
Summary: Sifat yang bertolak belakang. Membuat mereka seperti musuh. Tapi, sebuah kecupan singkat menjadi awal dari segalanya /HunHan/KaiSoo/ChanBaek/And other couple/YAOI/
1. Chapter 1

**New Student My New 'Namja Chingu'**

~oOo~

Author : Zhang Kia, Oh Ra

Cast : HunHan/KaiSoo/ChanBaek/SuLay/KrisTao/ChenMin.

Tapi, cast nya muncul atu-atu

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik tuhan, ortu, and couple masing-masing. But, this our fic ^^

Warning : It's YAOI, OOC, Typo (s), Tak sesuai dengan EYD, Gaje, Abalabalabal.

Summary : Sifat yang bertolak belakang. Membuat mereka seperti musuh. Tapi, sebuah kecupan singkat menjadi awal dari segala nya/HunHan/KaiSoo/ChanBaek/SuLay/KrisTao/ChenMin/Y AOI/

A/N : Anyeong! Na Kia imnida!

Anyeong! Na Ra imnida!

Ini fic pertama yang kami buat. Kami? Yup, kami. Karena Akun ini di buat oleh dua admin.

Baiklah,

**NO BASH, NO FLAME, NO SILENT READERS. AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

OK HAPPY READING

.

.

IT'S YAOI

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

.

**Author Pov**

"Anyeong Haseyo! Jeoneun Xi Luhan imnida! Bagepsemnida" Seorang namja manis berambut pirang, berperawakan lumayan tinggi, dengan kulit putih susu.

Xi Luhan nama namja tersebut. Ia adalah murid baru di EXO High School. Sebuah sekoloah bertaraf Internasional, dengan berbagai fasilitas yang terbilang mewah dan komplit . Ia adalah seorang murid pindahan dari Cina.

"Luhan-sshi, silahkan duduk di bangku yang masih kosong!"

"Ne, saem" Luhan berjalan ke arah bangku kosong yang ada di pojok kelas. Bangku kosong yang tepat berada di sebelah namja tinggi berkulit putih pucat, berwajah dingin, yang menurut Luha terlihat err... entahlah, tampan mungkin.

"Anyeong! Xi Luhan imnida" Luhan membuka percakapan di antara kedua nya. Tapi, tak ada respon apa pun dari sang namja dingin di sebelah nya itu.

'Eh? Ada apa dengan namja ini? Aneh sekali. Wajah nya yang tanpa ekspresi itu. Benar-benar dingin. Tapi, entahlah. Dia terlihat tampan dengan rambut nya yang berwarna pink itu, kulit nya berwarna putih pucat, dan juga bibir tipis nya yang... ah, apa yang aku pikir kan?' batin Luhan. Matanya terus menatap ke arah sang namja yang duduk di sebelah nya. Sepanjang sisa pelajaran, sang namja dingin yang ada di sebelah nya itu hanya diam, dan sesekali mencatat apa yang di terangkan guru. Sebaliknya dengan Luhan, yang hanya diam sambil mata nya melirik ke arah sang namja.

'Aish, ada apa dengan ku? Kenapa aku tak bisa untuk tidak terus memperhatikan namja dingin ini?'

"Xi Luhan? Sebaiknya kau berhenti melamun, dan mencatat apa yang saya terangkan!"

"Ne saem. Mianhae" sekarang, bagaimana caranya Luhan bisa konsentrasi belajar, jika matanya tak bisa lepas untuk tidak memandang namja dingin di samping nya ini. Sepertinya ia sudah gila di hari pertama sekolah nya.

TEET

Bel istirahat berbunyi, menyadarkan Luhan dari acara menatap-namja-dingin- disebelah nya.

SET

Sang namja menoleh ke arah Luhan dengan mata tajam nya, membuat Luhan menjadi kikuk. Luhan mengalihkan pandangan nya dari sang namja dingin di sebelah nya, yang sepertinya tengah menatap tajam ke arah Luhan. Atmosfer benar-benar terasa canggung di antara kedua nya.

"Hai Sehun!" seorang namja tinggi berkulit tan, tiba-tiba datang. Yah, walau namja itu membuat Luhan kaget, tapi setidak nya ia memecah rasa canggung di antra Luhan dan namja dingin di sebelah nya itu.

"Oh, Luhan. Hai! Nama ku Kim Jongin, panggil saja Kai" namja bernama Kai itu mengulurkan tangan nya ke arah Luhan, namun...

GEP

"Ayo kita ke kantin!" tiba-tiba Sehun berdiri dari kursi nya, dan menarik tangan Kai yang terulur ke arah Luhan.

"Ya! Oh Sehoon. Kau tidak sopan" Sehun tidak mengindahkan teriakan Kai, dan terus menyeret namja berkulit tan itu keluar dari kelas.

.

Luhan membatu di tempat. Ada apa dengan Namja yang bernama Sehun itu? Apakah dia membencinya? Tapi, itu tidak mungkin. Bahkan mereka baru bertemu beberapa menit atau bahkan beberapa jam yang lalu. Ck, dasar namja aneh.

"Hai Luhan!" seorang namja mungil berambut hitam dengan mata bulat nya, datang menghampiri Luhan

"Ah, hai!"

"Nama ku Do Kyungsoo. Panggil saja aku Kyungsoo. Ah, apa kau mau ikut ke kantin?"

"Em, baiklah!"

"Kajja"

.

TEET

Bel masuk berbunyi. Semua siswa berhamburan memasuki kelas. Termasuk seorang nmja tinggi berkulit putih pucat. Ia berjalan ke arah tempat duduk nya yang tepat berda di sisi Luhan.

"Em, Sehun-ah kenapa kau tidak bergabung dengan Kai, temanmu itu?"

"..."

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sehun-ah?"

"..."

"Sehun?"

BRAK

"Berhenti berbicara seolah kau mengenal ku Xi Luhan!" Sehun berujar dengan nada dingin yang yang menurut Luhan terasa menusuk. Ck, benar-benar namja yang aneh. Pantas saja tak banyak orang yang dekat dengan nya. Hanya Kai dan satu namja tinggi berambut mohawk hitam, yang dekat dengan nya.

.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu di sekolah, Luhanie?" seorang namja manis bertumbuh tinggi mendekati Luhan yang sedari tadi duduk di depan TV dengan setoples cemilannya di tangannya. Oh, dan jangan lupakan wajah cemberutnya yang terlihat lucu itu

"Tidak terlalu bagus , ge!" jawab Luhan ogah-ogahan

"Kkk~ memang apa yang membuat suasana hatimu buruk, Hanie?"

"Seorang namja tampan dengan sifatnya yang aneh , dihari pertama berkenalan seakan aku musuh bebuyutannya"

"Jinja? Nuguya?"

"Sehun. Oh Sehoon" tiba-tiba namja yang dipanggil ge atau gege oleh Luhan itu membatu mendengar jawaban Luhan.

"Se-Sehun? Oh Sehoon?"

"Waeyo , ada apa dengan Sehun?" tanya Luhan penasaran

"Ani, hanya saja..."

"Oh, ge ayolah!" Luhan menatap sang gege dengan wajah penasaran nya.

"A-ani, aku Cuma merasa familiar dengan nama itu"

"Lay ge, kau tak berbohong kan?" namja yang di panggil Lay itu hanya mengangguk dengan sedikit agak ragu.

.

.

.

**Luhan Pov**

Sudah satu minggu semenjak aku masuk di EXO HS ini, tak ada kejadian yang mengesankan. Semua terasa sama dengan saat aku di Cina. Hanya saja sekarang aku memiliki dua orang teman, atau mungkin bisa di bilang sahabat ku. Do Kyungsoo dan Byun Baekhyun. Dua namja mungil dengan kepribadian yang bisa di bilang bertolak belakang. Tapi, itulah keistimewaan mereka. Di balik sifat mereka yang bertolak belakang, mereka saling memahami satu sama lain. Itulah yang membuat ku merasa nyaman memiliki sahabat seperti mereka.

.

"Ah, bukan kah itu Sehun" gumam ku. Saat memasuki kelas, dan melihat ada seorang namja yang tengan duduk menyembunyikan wajah nya di atas kedua tangan nya yang terlipat di atas meja. Eh? Sepertinya dia tertidur. Ck, dia memang benar-benar namja aneh, datang paling pagi hanya untuk tidur di kelas.

Aku berjalan menuju bangku ku. Lalu menyimpan tasku di atas meja. Ck, sepertinya dia tertidur nyenyak sekali. Hah, dia bahkan terlihat lebih tampan dan manis saat tertidur, di bandingkan dengan Sehun yang bewajah dingin dan datar. Entah kenapa aku sangat suka melihat wajah nya. Melihat setiap lekuk garis di wajah tampan Sehun yang terlihat sempurna.

"Bos, kita datang terlalu pagi. Belum ada yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang" tiba-tiba tiga orang namja bertubuh lumayan besar datang. Dari penampialn nya, mereka terlihat seperti berandalan sekolah.

"Sepertinya ada" seorang namja yang entah aku tak kenal tiba-tiba mentap ke arahku dengan seringaian nya. Oh, dan seperinya posisiku tidak aman jika aku terus berada di kelas, sebaiknya aku segera keluar.

Aku bangkit dari kursiku, dan berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menuju pintu kelas, tapi...

GEP

"Kau ingin pergi kemana anak baru?" oh god. Dan dugaanku benar.

"Aku ingin pergi keluar. Sebaiknya kau lepaskan tangan ku!"

"Tak secepat itu manis. Sebaiknya kau serahkan uang mu terlebih dahulu!" dan dua orang namja lain mulai mendekat ke arahku, dan mereka memegang kedua lengan ku dengan kencang

"Ck, lebih baik kau lepaskan aku, sebelum aku menghajarmu bodoh!" sang namja yang mungkin bos dari dua namja yang tengah memegang kedua lengan ku ini, tertawa remeh ke arahku.

"Menghajarku? Dengan keadaan mu yang seperti itu? Haha.. oh atau jika tidak dengan uang, kau bisa menggunakan bibirmu yang terlihat manis ini sebagai gantinya" namja itu menyeringai, dan mendekat ke arah ku. Oh, God. Bahkan kedua namja yang tadi haya memegang tangan ku, sekaran mereka juga memegang kedua kaki ku, dan sekarang aku tak bisa melawan sama sekali

"Jangan mendekat bodoh!" aku berusaha melepaskan diriku dari cengkraman kedua namja ini.

"Lebih baik kau diam manis" namja itu sudah benar-benar berada di depan wajahku sekarang, wajah nya muali mendekat, dan...

BRUK

Tiba-tiba namja itu jatuh, sambil mengiris mengusap punggung nya. Sepertinya dia di pukul, oleh...

.

Sehun?.

.

"Jangan pernah berani-berani kalian menyentuh nya. Dia miliku!" Sehun berucap dengan wajah dingin, eh? Dia bilang aku milik... miliknya?

CUP

Dan oh God, apa ini? Dia... dia menciumku.

.

.

.

TBC

**Bagaimana fic buatan kami ini? Ada yang minat buat di lanjut? Tinggal review aja ne!**

**Maaf jika fic nya kurang memuaskan. Yah, kami kurang berpengalaman. Ralat, Ra sebener nya udah berpengalaman bikin fic, dan juga di publish di .**

**Kia : Elo kok malah promosi sih Ra -_-**

**Ra : Sorry :D**

**Baiklah, No Bash, No Flame, No Silent Readers, And Review Please! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**New Student My New 'Namja Chingu'**

~oOo~

Author : Zhang Kia, Oh Ra

Cast : HunHan/KaiSoo/ChanBaek/SuLay/KrisTao/ChenMin.

Tapi, cast nya muncul atu-atu

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik tuhan, ortu, and couple masing-masing. But, this our fic ^^

Warning : It's YAOI, OOC, Typo (s), Tak sesuai dengan EYD, Gaje, Abalabalabal.

Summary : Sifat yang bertolak belakang. Membuat mereka seperti musuh. Tapi, sebuah kecupan singkat menjadi awal dari segala nya/HunHan/KaiSoo/ChanBaek/SuLay/KrisTao/ChenMin/Y AOI/

A/N : Mianhae kita baru update lagi, dan membuat reader-deul semua nunggu lama. Wajarlah kami anak kelas IX, jadi banyak tugas nya, dan lagi kami baru selesai UTS, dan lagi Ra susah banget di suruh ngetik -_-

**NO BASH, NO FLAME, NO SILENT READERS. AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

OK HAPPY READING

.

.

IT'S YAOI

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

.

"Lebih baik kau diam manis" namja itu sudah benar-benar berada di depan wajahku sekarang, wajah nya mulai mendekat, dan...

BRUK

Tiba-tiba namja itu jatuh, sambil mengiris mengusap punggung nya. Sepertinya dia di pukul, oleh...

.

Sehun?.

.

"Jangan pernah berani-berani kalian menyentuh nya. Dia miliku!" Sehun berucap dengan wajah dingin, eh? Dia bilang aku milik... miliknya?

CUP

Dan oh God, apa ini? Dia... dia menciumku.

Luhan membatu ditempat, saat bibir Sehun menyentuh permukaan bibirnya. Lembut bibir Sehun, membuat Luhan hanya diam membatu

**Luhan Pov**

Apa yang di lakukan Sehun? Kenapa namja dingin itu dengan seenak nya mecium ku? Dan, oh no. Itu adalah first kiss ku, dan namja dingin itu telah mengambil keperawanan bibir ku.

"HYAA!" oh, dan sejak kapan para yeoja genit itu ada di depan pintu? Aish, memalukan.

TEET

Aku mendorong bahu Sehun dan berjalan menuju bangku ku. Sehun lalu duduk di bangku nya. Dan menatapku dengan seringaian aneh nya. Aish, aku harus minta penjelasan pada namja aneh itu.

.

TEET

Yes, bel istirahat. Sekarang saatnya meminta penjelasan pada namja itu. Aku berjalan menyusul Sehun yang hendak keluar dari kelas, dan menarik tangan nya menuju atap sekolah. dia sedikit terkejut saat aku menarik tangan nya tadi, tetapi, dia tetap mengikuti ku.

Kami tiba di atap sekolah, aku melepaskan genggaman tangan ku di tangan nya. Dia menatapku dengan heran. Ayo Luhan cepat bicara!

"museun il-iya?" pabo Luhan, kau mengajak nya ke atap sekolah untuk meminta mpenjelasan, bukan untuk diam mematung.

"Hei, kenapa dengan mu? Kenapa kau menarik ku ke sini?" sepertinya dia mulai kesal. Dia hendak pergi meninggalkan ku, tapi aku menarik tangan nya. Dia kembali membalikan badan nya, dan menatapku tajam.

"Hei, jika tak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, lebih baik aku pergi. Mengganggu waktu istirahatku saja"

"A-aku hanya ingin meminta penjelasanmu" aish, aku benar-benar malu. Apa aku harus mengatakan hal itu?

"Mueose daehae?" dia menatap heran ke arah ku. Aku mengangkat wajahku, dan metap wajah nya

"Te-tentang ci-ciuman tadi. Kenapa kau seenak nya saja menciumku" aku sedikit meninggikan suaraku, untuk menutupi rasa malu dan gugup ku. Yah, walau aku tahu wajahku pasti sudah bersemu merah.

"Ck, jadi kau lebih suka kau di cium oleh namja berandal itu?"

"Bu-bukan begitu. Hanya saja itu adalah first kiss-ku" oh, no. Ah, Luhan pabo. Kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu. Memalukan. Sehun berjalan mendekat ke arahku. Ia mencodongkan tubuhnya ke arahku, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga ku

"Jadi, aku menjadi orang pertama yang mendapatkan first kiss-mu?" ia berucap dengan suara yang di buat semenggoda mungkin, yang membuatku merinding mendengarnya.

"Ya!" aku mendorong bahu Sehun menjauh. Bisa-bisa aku jantungan di usia muda jika dia terus menatapku dengan jarak yang sedekat ini.

TEET

Ck, baru saja bel istirahat berbunyi. Sekarang, sudah saatnya masuk, Hah. Aku hendak berjalan meninggalkan Sehun, saat Sehun tiba-tiba menarik tangan ku, dan kembali menatapku dingin. Oh, ayolah. Tadi kami berbicara akrab, dan kenapa sekarang ia kembali memasang wajah itu.

"Kau sudah menggangu waktu istirahatku. Kau harus menggantinya" dia berucap dingin, dan berlalu pergi meninggalkanku. What? Mengganti waktu istirahat? Hey, aku bukan seorang time control yang bisa mengatur waktu. Ah, sudahlah. Dari pada memikirkan ucapan namja aneh itu, bisa membuatku setres.

.

TEET

Hwa! Akhirr nya pulang sekolah. bel pulang sekolah benar-benar alunan musik yang kusuka setelah nyanyian Eomma. Eh, Eommo? Aku jadi merindukannya. Ah, aku juga merindukan Cina.

"Hei, kau! Apa kau mau terus melamun di sana?" tiba-tiba seseorang mengagetkan ku. Ck, ternyata namja itu lagi. Mengganggu saja. Aku hanya diam di temaptku sambil menatap keluar jendela.

SET

Tiba-tiba Sehun menarik ku kelaur dari kelas. Ia menyeretku ke arah parkiran sekolah. ia mendorongku masuk kedalam mobil. Aish, sebenarnya apa yang dia inginkan nya sih!

"Hei, sebenarnya apa yang kau ingin kan, eoh?" aku menatap ke arahnya yang sedang sibuk menyetir

"Aku hanya menagih janjimu, untuk mengganti waktu istirahatku" dia menjawab tanpa menoleh ke arahku

"Aku tak pernah berjanji. Bahkan meng-iya-kan nya pun tidak" kenapa semenjak kejadian tadi pagi sikapnya jadi aneh. Dia jadi seenaknya sendiri. Padahal saat pertama aku masuk sekolah ini, ia bersikap seperti musuh bebuyutan, yang masalahnya tak pernah selesai. Tapi sekarang, ia bisa berbicara akrab denganku. Berbeda dengan saat pertama. Untuk menyapa saja aku enggan, karena melihat wajah dingin nya itu. Ah, apakah namja ini memiliki dua kepribadian? Ck..ck..

"Kita sampai!" ia menepikan mobil nya di dekat taman kota

Ia keluar dari mobilnya, lalu menarik ku untuk mengikutinya. Di kira aku tali apa, terus di tarik-tarik. Tapi, entah kenapa genggaman tangan tangan nya tersa hangat. Walau ia memiliki sifat dan wajah dingin, tapi menurutku ia memiliki sifat yang hangat. Entahlah apa yang terjadi padanya sehingga ia menyembunyikan sifat hangatnya di balik wajah dingin nya. Eh, kenapa aku malah terpesona oleh nya. Seharusnya aku marah-marah pada nya.

"Ya! Berhenti di sini! Aku mau pulang" aku menghentikan langkah kaki ku, dan mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan nya. Dia menata ke arahku dengan tajam, tapi detik berikutnya ia menyeringai ke arahku. Ia menarik tubuhku tepat ke hadapan nya. Dia mendekatkan wajah nya ke arahku.

"Bisakah kau diam? Jika tidak mau hal yang tidak di ingin kan terjadi padamu!" aku hanya dia mematung. Di hanya menyeringai melihat reaksiku. Ia mempersempit jarak wajah kami, dan—

"Sehun? Sedang apa kau di sini?" tiba-tiba seseorang datang menginterupsi kegiatan Sehun. Oh, No! Itu Kai dan—

"Eh? Luhan? Kau bersama Sehun? Kalian sedang apa?" Kyungsoo

**Author Pov**

"Eh? Luhan? Kau bersama Sehun? Kalian sedang apa?" Luhan membulat kan mata nya saat ia melihat Kai dan Kyungsoo di hadapan nya.

'Oh, mati aku. Tuhan, tolong selamatkan aku. Jangan sampai mereka berfikir yang aneh tentang kami.' Luhan membatin sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Apa... apakah kalian berpacaran?" ia melihat ke arah tangan Sehun dan Luhan yang saling berpegangan. Kai membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Luhan maupun Sehun mengikuti arah pandangan Kai, dan refleks Luhan melepaskan tangan Sehun yang memegang tangan nya dengan kasar.

"Ti—" Luhan hendak menjawab, namun Sehun dengan cepat memotong nya

"Kalau iya, memang kenapa?" Luhan membulatkan matanya mendengar jawaban Sehun. Ia menatap tajam ke arah Sehun, namun Sehun hanya menanggapinya dengan seringaian nya. Kai berjalan ke arah Sehun, lalu merangkul pundak nya.

"Oh, bagus. Kita bisa double date. Bagaimana?"

.

.

.

TBC

Mianhae chap ini pendek. Ra udah usahain buat di tambah, tapi apa daya, tangan tak sampai*lebay. Jika chap in mengecewakan maafin Kia ama Ra ne! Kia ama Ra usahain chap depan bisa lebih panjang dan lebih seru deh ^^ jangan lupa klik kotak review ne! Jika banyak typo, mohon di malum. Kagak di edit lagi soalnya. ʘ_ʘV

**Baiklah, No Bash, No Flame, No Silent Readers, And Review Please! ^^**

Oh, dan selamat Hari Raya Idul Adha 10 Dzulhijjah 1434 H/ 15 Oktober 2013 M. Bagi yang merayakan! ^^


End file.
